The field of invention pertains to the production of sessile bacteria for use in the leaching of metallic ores. The utility of bacteria, particularly the iron bacteria, to leach ore from spent sources is discussed at length in the following two papers:
CONFERENCE, BACTERIAL LEACHING, Ed. W. Schwartz, Braunschweig, 1977. PA0 METALLURGICAL APPLICATIONS OF BACTERIAL LEACHING AND RELATED MICROBIOLOGICAL PHENOMENA, Eds., Murr, Torma, Bruerly, Academic Press, 1978.
The culturing of bacteria suitable for use in leaching of ore can be continuous as described in Murr, et al. Thus far however this continuous culturing has utilized only a single phase vortex method. More abundant growth of sessile bacteria is possible using the continuous culturing technique provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,510. This patent provides for the continuous culturing of sessile bacteria on a pitted glass plate.